Voices Turn Into Miracles
by deletedCS
Summary: The gathering melody, feeling that I was lacking something, the scene with you singing, does it keep us together? Our song will echo, passing that one and only everlasting note. / A new year begins at Saotome Academy, meaning new idols and new composers. Game-Animéverse.
1. in bloom

…

…

…

******Voices Turn Into** Miracles**_  
><em>**_previously "twinkle, twinkle, shining star"  
><em>_Raizza Shimono Eclipse_

**~x~**

**in bloom**

_…_

_…_

_…_

* * *

><p><em>Dear SHIZUKA,<em>

_Hey, sis! How's the tour going? I hope this letter gets to you before you leave Nagoya in a week or so! I'm going to Saotome Academy soon, like you. I hope you're well._

_KANON-CHII_

"That's nearly not long enough, Kanon," a woman around her late 30s scolded lightly, taking the floral-scented paper from her daughter's desk. "Come on, now. You haven't seen your sister in more than two months and _this _is all you can think of saying?"

Kanon looked at her mother dully. "Well, actually, yeah." She twirled her favorite feathery pen between her fingers. "We're not _that _close anymore, Mom."

Her mother shook her head and waved the sweet-smelling paper in the air. "I want you to fill this page _at least _halfway or I'm banning your phone."

"_Mom!_" Kanon whined, her cheeks puffing out defiantly. "You just bought me that phone."

"Which is why if you don't behave, I'll be returning it." The older woman flipped her long dark hair back and gave her daughter a triumphant grin. "Understand?"

"_Fine_," she huffed, snatching the paper from her mother's hand and scribbling furiously.

_Very long PS._

_I wonder if you had a lot of fun at Saotome. You know I HATE transferring – even though we do that EVERY YEAR –_

"Not every year, Kanon."

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright, write away!"

– _I STILL DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT WE CAN'T STAY PUT. Breathing in and out. Anyways, thanks for sending me a limited edition of your 3rd album and DVD of your last concert. You were really cool – like one of those sparkling pop-stars – wait, you ARE A POP-STAR, right. TRY NOT TO ENDORSE YOURSELF AT SAOTOME OR ELSE I'LL BE FOREVER KNOWN AS "SHIZUKA'S sister" and nothing more, okay?_

_Mom agrees that no one should know I'm your wonderful sister. Nya._

_Anyways, I'M IN S CLASS! Like YOU! I'm SO gonna outshine you! HAHAHA. Just kidding. But you'd go saying something obnoxiously Onee-chan-ish like "Yeah, right. THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" or something, but just watch me, you!_

"Kanon..."

"Hey, you told me to write, Mom, and I'm writing!"

_I hope you're not off doing things with Hanamura-san, by the way. MOM'S READING THIS TOO. I BET YOU'RE BLUSHING SO BRIGHT YOU'RE LOOKING LIKE A CHRISTMAS HAT WITH THAT SILVERY HAIR OF YOURS AND RED FACE! HAHAHA._

_I hope you're... happy? Great? Health? Whichever! Just be good!_

_Your sister of complete adorableness and awesomeness that blinds everyone,_

_~Kanon~_

"Is this good enough, Mom?"

Her mother rolled her blue eyes and folded the letter carefully. "You should be more tactful when writing, Kanon."

Kanon mimicked her mother. "You should give your daughters privacy, Mom."

"Whatever."

_This is my mom... who sounds so much like a teenager it's AWKWARD! _Kanon said to herself, shaking her head and pocketing her pen.

"Can we go, Mom?" Kanon asked impatiently as her mother took her sweet time in putting the letter into an envelope and writing down the receiver's address in neat, cursive handwriting. "School _technically _starts with the student briefing tonight!"

"Oh, hush. It's only a two-hour drive to the school. It's only one PM."

"_MOM!_"

No response.

"_Mo~m!_"

Nada.

"_Nagi-okaa-san!_"

"Alright, alright, stop shrieking already!" She rolled her eyes and slipped the letter into her leather handbag. "Let's go already."

"_YES!_"

* * *

><p>She arrived at the school only to see a crowd of students flocking around the gates and attempting to form a decent line to enter the school.<p>

Sighing, she pulled out her temporary ID – one that came with her acceptance letter – and got in-line, but not before sending her mother a brief glare that said, "_I told you we shouldn't have made so many food stops!_"

The woman gave her a flying kiss and zoomed off to what she knew would be a shopping mall. Kanon groaned loudly, causing a few other students stared at Kanon in surprise.

"_First day_ and she decides _not _to be punctual," she muttered, fanning herself with her ID and at the same time fixing her grip on her handbag.

The line shifted considerably, and she was immediately ushered into one of two different registration areas – _probably for the males and females_, she thought, seeing the boy-less group she was sent to.

It was a noticeably less hedge-and-bush-filled area of the entrance, with paved floors and the water fountain situated on her right. She stared around in awe, walking slowly until –

"_Oomph!_"

"_Ack!_"

"_Ow!_"

A – or rather, _some _– particular bumps snapped Kanon out of her gazing, and followed by breathless, completely nervous apologies.

Her dark blue eyes fell onto two other greatly contrasting colors – one pair with a piercing, bright yellowish-green, the other a soft, rather common shade of brown.

"Um..." the girl with yellow eyes and carrot-orange hair said intelligently, a shy blush creeping up her cheeks as she struggled to say something else.

Seeing her obvious discomfort, the other girl with brown hair and glasses laughed slightly. "Sorry about that!" she said in a cheery voice, patting the other girl on the back – as if encouraging her. "We were just – well, _school-gazing_."

"_Um_... yeah," the orange-haired one said, nodding slightly.

"I know what you mean," Kanon laughed as well, agreeing. "Just the entrance and we're already star struck, huh? This school's amazing!"

"Tell me about it," the bespectacled girl huffed, rolling the similarly brown eyes she had behind the lenses of her glasses. "_Huge _is the only word I can describe Saotome."

"True."

"Anyways, I'm Tachibana Risa." She held out her hand and gave Kanon a wide smile. "Nice to meet you...?"

"Kanon." Kanon accepted her hand gratefully. "Hoshino Kanon."

"Nanami Haruka," the other, shyer girl said, smiling weakly. "Haven't I heard that name before? Hoshino, I mean."

Risa tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah. That idol who graduated from Saotome... er... 'SHIZUKA' or something?"

Kanon fought back a grimace. "Oh, my – her, you mean. We just share the surname, probably." _Steer topic away now! _"So what class are you guys in?"

"A Class," Risa replied.

"S Class," Haruka answered moments later.

"Classmate!" Kanon squealed, taking Haruka's hands and shaking them happily. "Let's both do our best!"

"Well, I'm hurt," Risa teased.

"Roommate!" Kanon repeated, jumping excitedly.

"_Hoshino Kanon," _a male student repeated from afar, echoing what the teacher had said. Kanon stopped mid-jump and waved goodbye to her companions before speeding towards the desk.

A male teacher with spiky, much lighter orange hair gestured for her to come closer. A female teacher who had curly pink hair and blue eyes smiled sweetly. _She's really pretty... Haven't I seen her before?_

"Hoshino, right?" the male teacher said, peering at her through his reading glasses. "You must be Shizu – "

The other teacher silenced him with a sharp glare. "Kanon, right?"

Said girl held back a snort, realizing that that teacher was no woman. _The cross-dressing idol, Tsukimiya! Right!_

"Mhm," she managed to say, biting back a laugh. "Th-that's me."

"Your mother told me about how you'd like to keep that a secret, so it's not a problem," Tsukimiya Ringo smiled sweetly once again. "If only _Hyuuga-sensei _would remember that," she – he? – added.

"Well, Shizuka was one of my best students," Hyuuga Ryuya defended, slipping off his glasses. "I hope you live up to my expectations," he said to Kanon.

She nodded determinedly. "Yes, sir."

"I'll be your class adviser, but you're more than welcome to approach Tsukimiya-sensei if you need assistance or advice," he said in a deep, stern voice. "I expect great things from such a talented family such as yours, Kanon."

"_Hai!_"

She gave him her temporary ID and was in-turn presented with her official ID, room key and lunch card.

"Be careful and don't loose any of those. The school has two spare keys for your and your roommate's sole access, but the card and ID are hard to replace, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Ringo handed her a stylized key – one that had a petal-like pattern – and a card, where a room number was written. "Your roommate, like everyone else, is a student from my class – that is A Class. You're free to choose a roommate."

"Is a girl named Tachibana Risa still okay?"

The pink-haired teacher scanned her clipboard briefly. "Ah, nope._ Approved._"

"Thank you, _sensei!_" Kanon said, bowing politely before escorting herself inside along with the other finished students.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was buzzing with life and energy as students dashed here and there to their seats, to the soda machine, to the line and everywhere else.<p>

"Anyways, this is Shibuya Tomochika, Haruka's roommate and my classmate," Risa finished before taking a sip of her drink. Tomochika reached out and shook Kanon's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kanon," the red-head said, her slightly red-lipsticked lips curving into a smile. "Let's do our best, okay?"

"Right!"

Haruka looked around the huge room in awe. "This place sure has a lot of students – although it's probably just fifty to sixty, right?"

"Forty to fifty, I think," Risa said. "Each class probably has twenty-five students, more or less."

"Regardless of numbers, _this place is amazing!_" Tomochika said, throwing up her hands as emphasis. "I mean – like – really amazing."

Kanon laughed. "If I had a yen for each time I've heard the word _amazing..._"

"Oh, yeah!" Haruka said suddenly, dropping her spoon. "Where's Mika-san, Risa-san?"

Risa smiled slightly. "Off with her own friends, of course. I don't have to look out for the girl."

"But I thought – "

"She can go wherever she chooses, Haruka," Risa said shortly, cutting the subject short.

"Who's Mika?" Tomochika asked

"My sister," Risa answered reluctantly, putting down her chopsticks, her tone saying _'and that's all you need to know'_.

Tomochika quirked a brow, but Kanon knew the evasive tone well – having used and perfected it herself – and said, "Oh."

"How so – "

"So what course are you guys taking, by the way?" Kanon chirped, cutting off Tomochika. "Idol or Composer? I'm taking the second course."

"Idol!" Tomochika said brightly.

"Composer," Haruka said.

"Idol too," Risa muttered.

"So can you play anything?"

"I play the Electone," Tomochika answered.

"I can play the piano well," Haruka and Kanon said in unison, before smiling at each other.

"Guitar," Risa said.

"We have to play together sometime," Tomochika squealed excitedly, taking Kanon's hand and waving it happy. "All of us!"

"That would be nice," Risa agreed, back into her cheery mode, nodding happily. "Like a uni – "

"_Attention~! All students proceed to the auditorium in ten minutes!"_ Ringo's voice came from the several announcement speakers inside the cafeteria, hushing the noise. _"Once more, the auditorium in ten minutes! Thank you~!_"

Kanon pushed her plate into the table and rose. "I know this... We need to get there soon, or we'll be forced to sit at the back."

Haruka nodded. "Right."

* * *

><p>A deep, rumbling voice boomed from the speakers in the rather cold auditorium, causing the students to jump in their seats.<p>

"_STUDENTS! ASPIRING IDOLS AND COMPOSERS ALIKE! WELCOME TO SAOTOME ACADEMY!_" the voice echoed inside the hall. "_I AM~ SHINING SAOTOME!_"

"Isn't he like the super-idol in the past?" Risa muttered to Kanon, who nodded silently, her eyes fixed on the stage where several beams of light were swarming the curtain.

_Big sis told me about him... She says he has a bit of an extreme quirk, was it?_

"RIGHT-O, STUDENTS!" A man in a brownish-orange suit said – er, _yelled_ – into a microphone, as if falling into the stage from nowhere. "Welcome to SAOTOME ACADEMY!"

The students clapped and cheered excitedly, followed by a ripple of anxious murmuring in the crowd.

"You might all know me as Shining Saotome, the super-idol – " he laughed obnoxiously in a way that was contagious " – but here I am just Saotome-san, headmaster and teacher." He made a flourish and bowed. "Nice to meet you all!"

"_Nice to meet you, Saotome-san!_" the students replied happily.

"Well, everyone, I'm pretty sure you'll have an unforgettable time here at the school... BUT we have a few rules to follow, yes?"

"Yes~"

"First of all, all students must follow a sharp, 11:45 pm curfew. Anyone caught beyond hours will be reprimanded and will suffer the consequences – _unless _a permission slip is issued by your class adviser. Hyuuga Ryuya for S Class, Tsukimiya Ringo for A Class.

"Second: students are not allowed to leave the school premises within school hours unless permission is granted in _writing_. Anyone skipping class will be rebuked.

"Third: treat your future schoolmates, classmates, roommate well, _especially _your partners – your success depends on the unity between you and your future partner.

"FINALLY," his tone became much deeper, much more serious and stern, "one rule I _strictly implement _is what we call the **NO LOVE RULE**."

His last rule resulted murmurs from the students. Hyuuga-sensei silenced his students with a loud clear of his throat.

"Why?" someone asked loudly.

"Why?" Saotome repeated absently. "Well, regardless of the reason, anyone – _anyone caught breaking this rule _– will be expelled from the school. You are not allowed to date anyone from within the school. If not from this school, of course, I would allow that. _Your dreams should come first_."

His last sentence echoed in the silenced hall.

"Three simple rules, students."

* * *

><p>Title: <em>April: <em>_in bloom - 01  
>Words: <em>2,227<em>  
><em>

Title Derivation: "_in bloom_" is a song by School Food Punishment, from their album, _Prog-Roid_. The title symbolizes the start of the new academic year, which is in April, the month where cherry blossoms usually start to bloom.

Opening/Ending Lines: None.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_All things familiar in _Voices Turn Into Miracles_ are the sole ownership of their respective copyright holders, namely _broccoli, UTA*PRI project, ELEMENTS GARDEN _and other respectable producers, record labels, composers, arrangers, singers and more_._ I only own Original Characters, added plot and the like._

_**Reprinting, reposting and/or redistributing without formal and written permission is against my law.**_


	2. magic of the night

…

…

…

**yoru no mahou_  
><em>**_magic of the night_

**~x~**

_my nights are going on  
>shall we go to one?<br>now,  
><em>let us live the life of each other<em>_

__…__

__…__

__…__

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <em>Voices Turn Into Miracles _–_

"_Well, regardless of the reason, anyone – _anyone caught breaking this rule_ – will be expelled from the school. You are not allowed to date anyone from within the school. If not from this school, of course, I would allow that. Your dreams should come first."_

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Saotome-san seemed pretty strict about the <em>No-Love Rule<em>," Kanon said, staring absently at the ceiling. "I mean – not that I'd _want_ to fall in-love right now – but wouldn't it be a source of inspiration or something?

Risa hummed thoughtfully, wiping her glasses as she sat cross-legged on her bed across the room. "Maybe he thinks stuff like that's a distraction? Or like... we'd go easy on that person and all."

"He's pretty... _eccentric_," Kanon muttered, stretching out on her bed. _Well, whatever_. "Haa~ It's pretty comfy here, isn't it?"

Risa laughed in agreement. "Not so comfy if your roommate's things are beautifully scattered everywhere," she said teasingly, eyeing the messily "folded" clothes dumped on Kanon's desk, on the coffee table – almost everywhere except Risa's bed.

"It's not a _disorganized _kind of _mess_. It's a neat kind of mess," Kanon retorted, glaring playfully at her friend.

"I can see the _logic _in your words."

"It's not hurting anyone, right? Not like that sweater over there'll strangle you while you're asleep, right?" She jabbed her thumb at a light blue sweater hanging on the headboard of her bed.

Risa rolled her eyes at her. "This mess will come and haunt you one day," she warned, a grim smile twitching her lips. "Trust me."

_I'm so scared_, Kanon thought, yawning. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be in _big _trouble." She leapt off her bed clumsily, the jacket in hand.

"Where are you going? It's late," Risa said quickly in a sharp, motherly sort of tone, watching her stride to the door. "_Kanon?_"

"Relax, Risa-chan – "

"Since when did I become – "

"It's fifty minutes before curfew," she pointed out bluntly, gesturing to the clock that hung above Risa's desk. "I'll just head to the store to get something warm to drink."

"Kanon – "

"_Mother Dearest_, I'll be _fine_. You can worry if I'm not back twenty minutes before curfew, okay?" she huffed, flicking her hair in a way her sister would be proud of. "Okay?"

"Please never call me _'Mother' _ever again," Risa muttered, waving her hand dismissively. "Okay, _twenty _minutes, and then I can panic."

"Good."

"One thing, though."

"Hmm? You want me to get you anything?"

"No, dear. It's just that your card is still on your desk."

_Oh... right. _"I knew that!"

* * *

><p>She stifled another yawn as she ambled sleepily on paved road, vaguely making a mental note to set her alarm clock an hour earlier tomorrow.<p>

"Why does the store have to be so _far_?" she complained to herself, pulling her jacket closer as a cold breeze blew. "Why does it have to be so _cold _tonight?" she added in a silent mutter, almost regretting her decision to follow her nightly routine.

She sighed, stopping a few feet from the school's store and gazed up at the sky. Countless stars winked back at her. A small smile crept up her lips. "Well, at least the stars aren't so bad here."

"_Itte! Ow!_"

Kanon looked around in surprise, searching for whoever had made the small, pained cry. Just a few steps from where she stood, a lone silhouette was trying to pick-up something he or she had dropped.

"Er – Need any help?" Kanon called out reluctantly, walking towards the shadowy person. As she drew closer, she later learned that it was a boy.

He looked up and smiled. "No, I got it, thanks."

Kanon offered to hold the plastic bag he had in his arms. He waved her off politely.

_Boys and their man-pride_, she thought to herself, instead pulling him up. "You okay?"

He flashed a boyish grin, his blue eyes sparkling from the nearby light of the store. "Of course, of course. Thanks." He brushed past her and waved goodbye.

"Bye, then," Kanon said quietly, resuming her journey to the store. As soon as she arrived inside, she glanced at the clock suspended over the sliding doors. _Short hand is between eleven and twelve..._ _eleven-twenty_?

She sighed, scanning the shelves quickly for any nighttime snack she wanted, as well as taking some hot-chocolate from the vending machine. As she paid and handed the clerk her card, she inhaled the sweet-smelling drink deeply.

'_Ahh... Nothing like a warm drink to lull you to sleep_,' were the words of her mother. '_Always calms you down, doesn't it?_'

_At least something sensible crosses her mind..._ she thought to herself, laughing silently as she thanked the clerk and took her food in one hand, her Styrofoam cup of hot-chocolate in the other.

"Need any help?" the same voice from before offered, making her jump and spill some of the hot drink onto the grass. A small chuckle reached her ears. "Oops?"

"If only 'oops' can bring back that," she sighed wistfully, sending her companion a glare. "You know that now the grass is in pain, right?"

"Well, I'm _so _sorry, grass," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Next time I'll offer my condolences and spill _cold _water so it wouldn't hurt, okay?" he continued in a female-voice imitation that brings voice actors to shame.

"The best you can do it carry this, then." She thrust the two plastic bags of junk food towards him.

"My words exactly." He smiled and took them from her. "Nice to see you again... eh... Ho-Hoshino... Kanon?"

She blinked confusedly. _YOU KNOW MY NAME! _"Are you stalking me?" she asked loudly.

He snorted obnoxiously. "Don't count on it. I just heard about you from somewhere."

"_What?_"

He looked at her weirdly. "_Relax_. It's just from a teacher, that's all." He grinned once more – _he doesn't seem to run out of those, doesn't he?_

"And you're...?"

"Tonaga Fuon, at your service." He offered his hand, which she shook reluctantly.

"Which teacher did you hear me from?" she asked sharply.

"Hyuga-san from S Class. Heard him mention you earlier when I was asked to sign during registration, that's all."

She chewed on her lip, her eyes darting around. _What the heck did sensei say?_

"What're you going all paranoid about? Not like he said anything _bad_ about you," he said plainly. "You need to loosen up. There are better ways to ruin your rep."

She shook her head, sighing tiredly. "You're right, thanks."

"Right, um – "

"Tonaga. Everyone calls me that."

"_Everyone?_" she repeated, a smile twitching her lips. "Okay, so, Tonaga, you _do_ know it's ten minutes to curfew, right?"

"Right. What of it?" he asked, shrugging slightly. She looked at him as though he had grown fifteen heads and three more hands. "_What_?"

"Well, unless you want to build up a rule-breaker personality here, be my guest."

"Ah, the _rules_, you say?" A sly grin threatened to tear his face apart. "Rules were made to be _broken_, didn't you know that?"

She groaned internally. _If I stick around this guy any longer, _I'll _get in trouble for sure!_ she told herself, slightly panicked. She glanced at his devious expression. _BIG TROUBLE._

"Chill out, will you?" His amused voice made her blink. "I didn't say that I planned on breaking those rules _myself_, did I?

"_Just shut up_," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Somehow, being in school with someone like Tonaga Fuon _was not _going to be boring.

* * *

><p>"It's already – "<p>

Kanon blinked, seeing her roommate open the door just as she was about to knock. Risa's expression slowly changed from worry to genuine annoyance.

"_Um... Okaeri?_" Kanon said lamely, caught under Risa's oddly stern, fear-inducing glare. She seemed to be radiating an aura of parental displeasure – or something similar to that. Kanon cringed.

"_And will you tell me_," Risa began in a low, 'I'm-holding-back-my-anger' tone of voice, adjusting her glasses slightly, "_why you're late?_"

"Um..." Tonaga cut in with a slightly awkward smile, seeing the two. "If it could save Hoshino from any scolding, it's _my _fault she's back this – er – _late_."

Risa directed her stern gaze to his and raised a brow. "And _you _are?" she asked sharply. Tonaga almost recoiled from the bespectacled girl's severe tone – _almost_.

Kanon found this scene oddly amusing – like a parent finding his little princess out late with a boy. _I can kinda see why she's pissed_. _Then again…_

"Tonaga Fuon, S Class student," he said with a weak wave of his hand. "You're – _eh_ – You must be in A Class, right?"

Risa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I am." She gave him along and critical stare. "You're the kid eating with Hyuga-sensei earlier," she added after a pause.

"Uh, yeah, you saw that?" He smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't find anywhere else to sit." He coughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Am I still in trouble?_" Kanon asked in a small voice, tugging at Risa's shirt and looking at her with wide, teary eyes.

"_Thanks for reminding me_." Risa pinched Kanon by the ear and pulled her inside, completely deaf to the redhead's whines and complaints.

"_THAT HURTS!_"

"See you tomorrow, Hoshino!"

* * *

><p>"<em>You abandoning little shrimp!<em>" Kanon cried in her most shrill voice, whacking a familiar dark-haired male just as he was about to reach out for his food.

"_YOW!_" Tonaga sent a sharp glare to his fellow S Class classmate. Kanon's anger seemed to flare brightly, a rich orange shade similar to her hair.

"I can't believe you ditched me like that – and it was _your _fault I got scolded like that!"

"Kanon!" Risa yelled out, her eyes wide. "That's no way to treat – "

"Is there something wrong, Kanon-chan?" yet another voice that could embarrass real girls floated from the far end of the table. Kanon paled and withdrew her hand. A smug grin threatened to tear Tonaga's face apart.

"Um... no, Tsukimiya-sensei," Kanon stammered, wincing internally as the blue-eyed teacher smiled kindly. "There was just a mosquito on Tonaga-kun's head," she added lamely.

"Must've been a pretty big one to result in a smack like that," Tonaga snickered, rubbing the back of his head. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Right, sensei?"

"I know what you're talking about," Ringo said thoughtfully, tapping his – _her_? – chin. "Those little flying pests."

Tonaga blinked. Kanon held back a triumphant "_ha!_" Risa sighed.

"Ahaha, yeah," Tonaga said weakly. Kanon knew the mental slap he had given himself and laughed quietly. He sent her a look that either meant "_challenge accepted_" or "_I just placed a time bomb in your food_". She sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter.

* * *

><p>The hallway was swiftly emptying as the bell rang a second time, signaling the students to make their way to their respective classrooms. Boys and girls of mixed ages bumped and dashed into each other around her, and she made a mental note to head to the S Class room <em>before <em>any kind of bell rings.

She observed the new world around her curiously.

A little blond boy – _he must be lost_ – was looking around hysterically from side-to-side, a hand clasped to his mouth, as if expecting some monster to force-feed him to death – _or maybe he's sick and needs to puke_.

A chattering male red-head was walking alongside a pale boy with dark blue hair and a stoic expression on his face – _he probably hasn't found someone like Tomochika to talk to, _she thought, listening to Tomochika speak happily to Haruka, who was silent – as usual.

A quite pretty girl was tying her caramel-toned hair as she walked to class with two other girls and a boy who could've been _bishounen _enough to pass as the pretty girl's equally attractive boyfriend – _but that's not possible_, Kanon noted.

_Ah, school and its quirks_. She waved goodbye to Risa who went with Tomochika to A Class before she and Haruka headed to the S Class room.

"You ready, Haruka?" Kanon asked, breathing out slowly.

"E-eh? O-oh, yeah." Haruka flushed embarrassedly, snapping out from her silence. There seemed to be a look of pure shock on her face, and she was turning pale. She looked back swiftly.

"Haruka? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no. Nothing's wrong." She flashed Kanon a small smile.

"Hello, miss," Tonaga's voice came smoothly from the nearest armchair to the door, "and Hoshino."

"Hello – um..." Haruka trailed off_._

"Tonaga Fuon." He reached over and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Nanami."

"How did he – !"

"Don't mind him," Kanon huffed. "He stalks _everybody_."

He grinned at her slightly. "I prefer the phrase, '_knows everybody_', Hoshino."

"How much are you going to grin like that this school year? I need to know, so I can balance it out somehow."

"There is nothing wrong with smiling. Hoshino should smile too, right, Nanami?"

"Of – of course!"

"No, Haruka! Don't get trapped in that pesky smile of his!" Kanon cried dramatically, dragging the yellow-eyed girl to the opposite side of the room.

"B-but he's really nice…"

"Haruka!"

Kanon glanced at Tonaga, who was now chatting with that same little blond from before, and huffed. _This is going to be one heck of a school year_.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

_continue flying  
><em>_I only have limited time_  
><em>choose now<em>  
><em>where should I go next?<em>

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Title: <em>April – yoru no mahou – 02<em>  
>Words: 2 123<p>

Title Derivation: "_yoru no mahou" _is a song composed and sung by Kaji Yuki from his _sense of wonder _single. It means _"magic of the night_".

Opening/Ending Lines: Some of his "_english_" (if you'd call it that) doesn't make sense, so I didn't put that it. I translated the lines myself for the opening and ending, and just changed them (read: made them have some sense).

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_All things familiar in _Voices Turn Into Miracles_ are the sole ownership of their respective copyright holders, namely _broccoli, UTA*PRI project, ELEMENTS GARDEN _and other respectable producers, record labels, composers, arrangers, singers and more_._ I only own Original Characters, added plot and the like._

_**Reprinting, reposting and/or redistributing without formal and written permission is against my law.**_


	3. starting

…

…

…

**starting**

**~x~**

_____suddenly,_  
><em>you came fluttering down in front of me – the first time we met._  
><em>why is it that I feel like I've known you<em>  
><em>since a long, long time ago?<em>__

…

…

…

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <em>Voices Turn Into Miracles ‒

_Kanon glanced at Tonaga, who was now chatting with that same little blond from before, and huffed._ This is going to be one heck of a school year.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sensei~" the S Class students chanted, the voices of aspiring idols and singers merging with their to-be-partners musically. Hyuga nodded appreciatively of his new batch of students.<p>

"As you all know," Hyuga-sensei began in a stern voice, "the course you are taking not only determines what lessons you will be required to attend, but also will affect who your partner will be.

"Now, as Saotome-san had said during the Welcome Ceremony, there are three rules strictly implemented, but that doesn't mean those are the _only _rules you are set to follow. You students are in S Class because you gained a score higher than average during the exams, so _do your best _to prove that that score was not simply _luck _and that _you deserve to be in my class._"

All the students straightened in their seats, listening intently to their adviser. Hyuga-sensei walked around the room as he spoke, his eyes hopping from one student to another.

"Like any other school, there are still some basic rules we would want you to follow. No skipping class. No song-stealing, _especially_."

"Song-stealing?" Tonaga asked loudly. Kanon realized it was the same voice who has asked Saotome two nights ago why the _No-Love Rule _was existent in the school.

"I won't dare say any names, but there _have been incidences_ of that here in school, more so within this class. I warn you all right now _never _to do such a thing."

"_Yes, sensei!_" A few students – Kanon and Haruka, included – looked slightly shocked by the fact that "_song-stealing_" has happened in this school. Others, such as Tonaga, looked determined – as though they would punch anyone who dare copy even one line from their songs.

"And so _before _we come to the momentous "Choose Your Partner", it would be better to see who you will be teaming up with and coming up against in the race to become an idol." Hyuga-sensei pulled out a clipboard from his desk and his reading glasses. He scanned a piece of paper twice and then cleared his throat.

"Aizu Katoru," he called. A boy with reddish-brown hair from the far back stood up and stiffly went to the front. "Kindly introduce yourself."

"Aizu Katoru, from Tokyo. I'm eighteen years old and taking the idol course," Aizu said dully, nodding to his classmates. "It's nice to meet you."

Kanon and Haruka exchanged glances. Haruka seemed to look pale just from learning that she had to talk in-front. Kanon flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Amaha Kanade," a girl said from her seat, flashing everyone a wide smile. Her light-blue eyes glimmered happily. "Fifteen and taking the idol course."

Kanon repeated each student's introduction to herself and scribbled them down swiftly on a notepad, simply to pass the time.

'_Aogawa Masaharu, nineteen, piano and vocals, idol course. Black hair and glasses. He likes to browse the net and talk._'

'_Fumizuki Daichi, eighteen, vocals, idol. Light brown hair and rather thin. Almost got sorted into A Class, had his average score not rechecked._'

'_Haneda Tsukiyo, fifteen, harp, idol. Wears the pink ribbon in her hair. Might be related to that famous model, says Aogawa. Could be – she has a good figure._'

'_Horie Kazuki, seventeen, composer. Has the weird twist in his orange hair._'

'_Hoshino – _'_ Ah, wait, that's me!_

Kanon jumped up from her seat enthusiastically and practically danced to the front of the class. She sent them what she _sincerely hoped _would be a friendly smile and not a smile that challenged all of them.

"Hoshino Kanon, lived longest in Nagoya, currently here at Tokyo. I play the piano and sing – I think – " Tonaga and a few others laughed " – and I'm currently taking the composer course. I hope I actually sound like a decent partner."

She bowed respectfully and went back to her seat. Hyuga-sensei was smiling curiously.

"Ichinose Tokiya."

Haruka squeaked as a boy with spiky, dark-blue hair made his way to the front of the class. He looked bored, almost stoic. Half of the class gaped at the student, with only one thought on their minds – _HAYATO!_

"Ichinose Tokiya, sixteen, vocals, idol." He sent the class a wary stare. "If anyone decides to ask me later on... I'm _not _HAYATO."

Hyuga-sensei cleared his throat. "Ichinose is HAYATO's younger twin brother, for anyone who is... _in disbelief._ Thank you, Ichinose."

"Yes, sir."

Haruka and Kanon looked at each other in shock. _HAYATO has a twin?_

A mental conversation went on between the two for a while until a high-pitched squeal tore their telepathic messaging apart.

"_Ren-sama~_" several girls were saying in their cutest voices, hearts and sparkles in their eyes. Kanon followed their gazes and almost choked on air. She was unresponsive for a moment.

An orange-haired male – _a pretty attractive one, at that – _was sending the class a flirtatious smirk with an equally appealing glint in his eyes. Kanon might have blushed a few seconds before shaking off her daze. She huffed quietly to herself.

_Man, I lost track of the students, _she thought to herself, realizing that they were at J – for Jinguji Ren, to-be local heartthrob and feminist. She sighed and scribbled small stars on her notebook.

'_Koda Yukari, eighteen, composer._'

'_Kurosaki Hinata, sixteen, Celeste, idol. Has a dreamy smile._'

'_Kurusu Syo, fifteen, violin, idol. Really small and reminds me of those blond-haired and blue-eyed princes from fairy tales – only with a hat. Seems to hang out (or something) with Tonaga – bad._'

'_Matsuno Hotaru, sixteen, composer. Has long, blue hair in ponytail._'

'_Nanami – _'_ Haruka!_

The shy Haruka reluctantly shuffled up-front, almost pale.

She took a long, shuddering breath. "M-my name is Nanami Haruka. I play the piano and I'm taking the composer course." She bowed swiftly. "Thank you."

"Go, Haruka!" Kanon cheered appreciatively, beaming at the girl as she went back to her seat.

"Thank you, Hoshino-san," she whispered, smiling back.

Four more students who are all composers, and then –

"Tachibana Mika."

That same pretty girl from before brushed her hair away from her face as she floated to the front. Her smile was dazzling.

"Tachibana Mika," she began in a soft voice similar to Haruka's, "from Osaka. Vocalist and aiming to become an idol!"

_She must be... Risa's sister, then! _Kanon thought to herself, stunned. There was almost no resemblance between the two Tachibana, save the similar shade of their eyes. _She's so pretty, _she thought wistfully, shaking her head.

'_Terada Daisuke, cellist, idol.'_

'_Tonaga – ' Ah, him!_

The dark-haired boy went up confidently to the front and sent his peers his usual, ear-to-ear grin. "The name's Tonaga Fuon, born in Tochigi Prefecture. I sing and play the guitar, and I'm taking dual courses – idol and composer."

"Really?" Two or three students asked in surprise. "Cool."

"If by 'cool' you mean 'self-dependent' and 'will be doubly stressed', then yes, I _am _pretty cool." He sent a small smile directly to Kanon, who in response rolled her eyes.

The class – Hyuga-sensei included – chuckled in agreement.

Two students later, the class – except Tonaga – was asked to line on the sides of the room: idols to the left, composers to the right.

There was excited chattering among the students, eager to see who will become their partner for the rest of the school year – and maybe even their careers as idols! Kanon and Haruka wished each other luck.

"Choosing will be simple and random, just so you know," Hyuga-sensei said, a glass bowl with several pieces of folded paper in hand. "According to the headmaster, _luck _is also part of the things you would need to become idols, so we'll be sorting _randomly_."

"E-eh?"

"Seems fair," Kurusu muttered to himself.

Tonaga helped Hyuga-sensei let the students draw a piece of paper – each with its own unique symbol. Kanon quirked a brow at hers – a pink half-star with the kanji for '_everlasting_'beneath it. She understood that whoever had the other halve of her star would be her partner... _but this _'everlasting' _thing... Is it just a reminder that whoever I get as a partner is permanent?_

Haruka looked over Kanon's shoulder. "What do you think this is, Hoshino-san?" she asked quietly, showing the paper she had drawn. It looked something like half an eagle or something. The kanji for '_light_' was also on the bottom.

Kanon shrugged. "It depends on interpretation, I suppose," she said. "All I know is... whoever I'm getting as a partner will be permanent." _And boy am I relieved Tonaga isn't part of the list of possible partners_.

Hyuga-sensei silenced his students by clapping his hands together. "Alright, alright, settle down. Now that you've drawn the papers, it's time to demonstrate your skills and pair-up."

"Hai!"

"Let's start with..." He cast a sweeping stare over the students. His dark eyes landed on Haruka for a moment before skipping over to Kanon. "..Hoshino, yes?"

_No. Can I pass?_

Haruka sighed in relief. Kanon sighed to herself and went back to the front of the class.

"Um... demonstrate?" she asked uncertainly. "Demonstrate what, exactly, sensei?"

"Any skills you'd like to share to the class. It doesn't have to be related to music."

Kanon thought quickly. "I think it's time for the class to decide whether I can be a decent pianist or not, right?" she asked loudly. Tonaga replied 'yes!' enthusiastically.

Hyuga-sensei nodded and gestured over to the grand piano placed on the left corner of the room. Kanon smiled – it was exactly like the one she had at home, only obviously better taken-care of.

"_Ga-ganbatte, _Hoshino-san!"

"Thank you, Haruka." Kanon familiarized herself with the smooth white keys for a second or two. _What to – I know!_

She started playing a few notes softly as an introduction to what she decided to play. A few students exchanged glances – _they knew this song!_

"That song…" Kurusu muttered, "is usually what child pianists play during competitions as an advanced-level piece."

"I've never heard it played that way before," Tonaga said.

"I have," Aogawa, who was seated beside Kurusu, piped up. "My mentor taught me that rendition. It's a bit difficult to learn if you're used to playing the original version."

"My mother plays that too," Kurusu added. "It's her favorite piece. She taught me and my brother the violin duet for it. But..."

"She's playing it differently too," Aogawa said. "If you hum the violin's part, it won't match."

Kurusu squinted at the piano. "I've heard this before... _I think_. It's familiar." _Too familiar_.

"It's so pretty," Haruka sighed softly, her head moving from side to side, a dreamy smile on her face. "I want to play that someday too."

"Any song is pretty if played with feelings," Tonaga pointed out. "Right?"

"Mhm, that's true." Haruka looked at Kanon and studied her expression closely.

Her dark blue eyes were locked onto the keyboard, swiftly darting from one hand to the other, making sure each note was played right. You could see that she was serious as she pressed each key, yet there was an unmistakable air of familiarity and effortlessness in her playing – that she obviously knew the song by heart, and that performing it with her eyes closed seemed to be possible. "_With feelings..._"

Kanon sighed and ended the piece with her own flourish, holding back a satisfied smile. _Looks like I still know this... Good thing too. I'm keeping my promise._

"Yey! Yey!" Tonaga cheered loudly, clapping and shaking his hands in the air in a very exaggerated way. "Hooray for Kanon!"

Everyone else gave their fair share of claps and cheers, causing Kanon to finally let that smile show. She bowed humbly. _I hope you're happy, wherever you are! _"Thank you very much!"

She went back to her seat, receiving a thumbs up from Tonaga and Aogawa. Haruka beamed at her.

"That was amazing, Hoshino-san!" Haruka gushed. Aogawa nodded in agreement. "I've always played the piano and I've never listened to anyone play like that before!"

"I agree! And your ending was unique!" Aogawa complimented. "I've never listened to that version of the piece before. Did you do it yourself?"

"I had a piano teacher in the past. He comes over often to teach me a few sheets or so. He told me it sounded nice and work on it."

"So you _did _do it yourself! You have to show me the sheets for it!"

"I-I'll go make you a copy of my rendition if you'd like."

"_Cool~!_"

"Settle down, Aogawa," Hyuga-sensei called. "Hoshino, the paper you drew is?"

"A-ah, that's right!" Kanon leapt out of her seat quickly. "U-um – It's a star, a pink star – or at least, _half _of it."

All the students around her double-checked their slips of paper and shook their heads, looking slightly disappointed.

"It has the kanji for – "

"_Eien. Everlasting_." Kurusu rose from his seat and flashed his own paper. A perfect match of Kanon's. "Kurusu Syo. It's nice to meet you." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Th-that's right." Kanon bowed back awkwardly. _Dang. I'm paired _permanently _with the possible Tonaga-pal! _"Nice to meet you, Kurusu-san."

Hyuga-sensei nodded and wrote down the first pair on the chalkboard, and then on his clipboard.

Kanon looked at the front. _**KURUSU SYO – HOSHINO KANON **_were the words that burned into her eyes. _Looks like I have a permanent partner now._

…

…

…

______it's a miracle called "fate"_  
><em>that the two of us met_  
><em>but I feel like I've known you<em>  
><em>since a long, long time ago?<em>___

…

…

…

**~Dearest ****SHIMONO HIRO-SAN~**

**For you, the person who brought Kurusu Syo to life, his wonderful voice actor and my idol, A HAPPY 32nd BIRTHDAY! Best wishes to you, Shimono-san, and for more successful roles and projects and character songs to come in your life! May you find happiness in your job always!**

**Forever a loyal Shimo-fan,**

**Raizza, dated 21-Apr-12**

* * *

><p>Title: <em>April – starting – 03<em>  
>Words: 2 189<p>

Title Derivation: "_starting_"is a song by Shimono Hiro and Kugimiya Rie from _The Scene of DRAGON CRISIS! _album. As it suggests, the chapter marks the beginning – the _start _– of the road to become an idol!

Opening/Ending Lines: The lines are also taken from "_starting_". Credits to bambooxzx at LiveJournal for the translations! I really like how the lines reflect the plot of the story (spoiler?). I suggest everyone listen to these songs!

Note: What I assume to be the piece Kanon has played in this chapter is the piano-and-violin duet from the prologue _ef - a tale of memories. _It composed by TENMON, one of my favorite composers, so why not listen to it too? Link would be: /watch?v=8gxRTIh0HLk (just paste at the end of the YouTube URL).

Suggestions: Please try to find time to listen to _starting_, the _piano-violin duet_, and _SUPER SOUL _from Miyano Mamoru's latest album!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_All things familiar in _Voices Turn Into Miracles_ are the sole ownership of their respective copyright holders, namely _broccoli, UTA*PRI project, ELEMENTS GARDEN _and other respectable producers, record labels, composers, arrangers, singers and more_._ I only own Original Characters, added plot and the like._

_**Reprinting, reposting and/or redistributing without formal and written permission is against my law.**_


	4. Ambivalence

…

…

…

**Ambivalence**

**~x~**

_no one can tell me what to do_  
><em>maybe I try to act grown-up...<em>  
><em>there are only a few like me.<em>

…

…

…

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <em>Voices Turn Into Miracles ‒

_Kanon looked at the front. _**KURUSU SYO – HOSHINO KANON **_were the words that burned into her eyes._ Looks like I have a permanent partner now.

* * *

><p>"So about that piece<em>...<em>" Aogawa chattered happily beside Kanon, oblivious to her inattentiveness, "I found it really interesting! So who's your mentor?"

"E-eh?" _Great. I'm spacing out now. A little more and Haruka and I will be both unaware of everything_. "What was that?"

"He was asking who your piano teacher was," Kurusu supplied bluntly, rising from his seat as he was called to introduce himself.

"A-ah, my mentor?" _My sister's fiancé. You know, the fiancé of that pop-star, SHIZUKA. _"Hanamura Reiji."

Aogawa coughed uncontrollably. Haruka eyed him worriedly. "Th-th – _Hanamura-san! _He used to be _my _mentor!" His dark brown eyes glimmered excitedly. "Tell me – "

"K-Kurusu-san will fight with Hyuga-sensei!" Haruka repeated in shock. "S-Sensei, are you sure that's safe?"

"Hyuga-sensei, I don't think injuring my partner would be a good start for the school year," Kanon said in an unenthusiastic tone. "Although I'd find it entertaining_..._"

"Don't worry, don't worry," Kurusu said, waving her off and making her hold his hat. She rolled her eyes and debated silently whether she should just hold it or toss it elsewhere. "I've studied karate for a long time."

_That height of yours is probably going to be a hindrance_. "Well, whatever." She twirled his hat idly. "Are we even allowed to wear hats in class?"

"It's a memento from my deceased grandfather, Hyuga-sensei," Kurusu muttered, suddenly looking low-spirited and bowing his head. "I_..._"

Kanon raised a brow. Tonaga, and a few other students snorted skeptically. _What a sob story._

"Well, if that's the case," Hyuga-sensei said sympathetically, "I'll allow it."

"Th-thank you, Sensei."

_Oh god, he totally fell for it!_

"Don't believe the little guy," someone with a deep, suave voice murmured near her ear. Kanon nearly fell off her seat. "He just wears it to make himself look taller."

"Jinguji, get away from the girl if you don't want any of the girls from the _Jinguji-chama Fan Club_ – _or whatever the heck that group is_ – to kill her," another voice, this time clear and controlled, advised. "In fact, _never _do that suddenly _to anybody_."

"E-eh?" She met a pair of deviously glinting blue eyes and a smirk. Her cheeks flushed. "A-ah, Jinguji-san."

"A quick word of advice, though, Kanon-chan. Try to avoid talking about Ochibi's height. It's a sensitive subject."

_Thanks, I guess?_

"Well, it was pleasant meeting you, Kanon-chan." Jinguji said, waving a hand and sauntering back to his seat. Kanon let out a relieved sigh. _Looks like I have something else to get used to_.

"A-ack!" Haruka mini-screamed and covered her face with her hands as a pencil case suddenly flew out of nowhere. It crashed onto the floor with a loud _clang_. _Okay, it's METAL pencil case._

"E-eh?"

_I knew this school held a curse! Now stuff are flying out of thin air!_

"Ah, sorry, Nanami," Kurusu apologized absently, wiping his hands together. "I made it fly the wrong way."

The class was already clapping and cheering. _Wh-what did I miss?_ Kanon asked herself, clapping along anyway to avoid looking like an idiot to her partner.

"What do you think?" Kurusu questioned her as he reached out for his hat. She wondered what he was referring to as she gave it back.

"You have good acting skills, that's for sure." She laughed inwardly. "As for your karate skills, I didn't see anything."

"Ha_..._?" His eye was twitching. _Oh, look._ _His pupils are purple... Weird_. "Then why the heck are you clapping?"

"Courtesy."

"_You_..." Syo sent her a glare and sat down beside her, muttering incoherently to himself.

* * *

><p>"Nanami Haruka," Hyuga-sensei called out, and the said student jumped up from her seat at though she was electrified from it. "You demo."<p>

"H-hai!"

Like Kanon, she made her way to the piano, breathing slowly. "_Ganbatte_," she muttered to herself, letting the sight of the piano and its keys calm her. She carefully conjured an image of the old grand piano in her grandmother's cottage and smiled. _With feelings_, she reminded herself mentally, running her fingers over the keys, starting her piece.

Her song was slow and timid at the beginning, almost hesitant, before slowly, gradually, it filled the room, making all the students look at her in wonder.

"Her playing... it's _beautiful_," Aogawa said in complete admiration, and Kanon wondered if he would start crying. "_That_ is what a song should sound like."

"It's a song that says, _'I'm doing this because I love this!'_" Tonaga agreed, nodding approvingly. "_Sugoi_, Nanami."

'_I'm doing this because I love this', huh? I wonder if I can play like that_. Kanon sighed mutely. _If I'm going against someone with this much heart and feelings for a simple piano tune alone, what chance do I have?_

"That piece... it's an original composition," Aogawa was saying. "I can tell by the way she's playing it so confidently – similar to the way you were playing your piece, Hoshino. If it isn't original, then Nanami must be _incredibly _into that song if she can play it so smoothly without a sheet."

_Haruka... I didn't know you had this much in you... Good luck to both of us!_

* * *

><p>"M-my partner is – !" Haruka fell back into her seat, trying to calm her breathing. If she was pale before, she just turned stark white. "Ichinose-san."<p>

Ichinose's singing echoed from where he stood, filling the room the same way Haruka's melody had. It echoed with such clarity and near-perfection that everyone was convinced – _he was definitely HAYATO's brother!_

"Ichinose... That voice..." Kanon was in complete amazement. "That's a voice worthy of being called HAYATO's younger twin." _It lacks something, though... Or maybe I'm expecting too much for him to be as lively as HAYATO._

"Awesome..."

Murmurs erupted from the class as Ichinose sat back down. He was completely ignorant to the air of surprise and awe in the class he had brought about and offered his hand to Haruka, who in-turn, was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm.

"Looks like we have a formidable team here," Aogawa said, an uncertain smile on his face. "Nanami and Ichinose. Those two talents – _wow_."

_Formidable... That's right. We're not all buddy-buddy here. We're all fighting against each other to be the best idol-composer duo in this batch. _She glanced swiftly at her partner, who had a confident grin on his lips. _I wonder…_

"Kurusu?"

"Hm?"

"What do you play?"

"V-violin... Weren't you listening earlier?" he said obnoxiously. The arrogance on his face slowly disappeared as soon as he saw her suddenly serious expression.

"Violin... huh?" She was staring off towards the chalkboard, twirling her pen. "You play the violin, huh?" _Just like our old neighbors back home..._ _but that's not really relevant right now._

"There's two or three other empty music rooms for S Class practices if you need somewhere to practice," Tonaga said suddenly, interrupting her vague train of thought. "I know what you're thinking, Hoshino."

"Ah... right." The two of them looked at Haruka and Ichinose, who were seated beside each other. "Looks like we're all rivals now."

"Mmhm, looks like it."

"You think you can win alone?"

"Me? I'm not sure. But everyone has a chance." Tonaga shrugged. "I don't want to depend on anyone else for my dreams to come true... hm?"

Kanon's hand outstretched. A determined glimmer in her eyes. An appreciative smile on her lips. "Good luck to you, then."

He returned her smile and accepted the unvoiced challenge. "Good luck to you and Kurusu as well."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kanon-chan! Haruka-chan!<em>" a cheery voice called from afar, making the two look about in search of who was looking for them.

"Tomochika! Stop running like that!"

"I... found you!" Tomochika gathered Haruka into a warm hug. "How was first day, Haru-chan? Kanon-chan?"

"Lively," Haruka replied, laughing slightly as she pulled away from her hyperactive roommate. "It was..."

"...full of surprises," Kanon continued, shaking her head. "And you?"

"It was magical!"

"That's a curious way to describe first day, Tomochika," Risa pointed out. "But it was really a curious first session."

"You wouldn't _believe _what happened in class!" Tomochika chattered, taking Haruka's hand and leading the way to the cafeteria for a quick snack. "A really cute black cat decided to join in!"

"A cat?"

"You thought it was _cute_?"

"Seriously now?"

"Yes, a _very _cute cat suddenly jumped through the window and decided to play with our Red String of Fate!"

"What's the Red – "

"Or was it the Red Ribbon of Fate?"

"It was not _playing_ – I almost got paired with that cat, along with you and two other composers," Risa said exasperatedly, shaking her head. "It was far from cute."

"But you have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"A cat?" Kanon half-laughed, skeptical. "Really?"

"You have to believe us! It was so unusual!"

"I'd like to see that cat," Haruka said, tapping her chin. "It sounds so cute!"

"See? It's cute, Risa-chan!" Tomochika said triumphantly. "So what exciting things happened with you guys?"

"You wouldn't believe who Haruka got as a partner," Kanon started. "She got Ichinose Tokiya as a partner!"

"_Seriously?_"

"You... know him?" Haruka blinked.

"'_Know him?' _We practically fan girl over him, right, Risa?" Tomochika had this wild sparkle in her eyes – which were toned somewhere in between pink and purple. "Does he really sing like HAYATO?" she added.

"_I_ don't fan girl over him," Risa muttered. "But I do admire his voice."

"Something like HAYATO, but they don't have the same... aura," Kanon said, shrugging lightly. "It lacks... I don't know... energy?"

"You shouldn't expect Ichinose-san to '_nyaa~' _or something."

"I think they have the same atmosphere," Haruka said to herself in a low whisper. "Ichinose-san and HAYATO-sama."

* * *

><p>"Great, first day of class and I'm already starting to have headaches," Kanon muttered to herself as she bid goodbye to Risa and Tomochika, who had an idol-course-related lessons, specifically for A Class. "Good thing I only have three classes."<p>

She passed by a small bulletin with a fairly-large flyer with a picture of HAYATO pinned onto it. In huge, all-caps letters, the words **HAYATO LIVE **was written. Beneath it, the date _April 21__st _– this coming Saturday. Kanon wonders vaguely if Haruka and Tomochika have already seen the poster.

"Hey, Hoshino!" a faint voice calls, making her stop barely two steps away from the bulletin board. "Hold on a bit!"

She quickly recognized the voice as Tonaga's. As she spun slowly on her heel, Tonaga and Kurusu were walking to her at a brisk pace. She acknowledged her partner with a small nod and then turned to Tonaga with a quirk of her brow.

"Tagging along?" she asked bluntly.

"Ah, nah. I have still have some rearranging to do in my dorm room," Tonaga answered, waving his hand dismissively. "Just helped Kurusu find you, 'tis all."

"Thanks for saving me the trouble," Kanon said appreciatively, offering him a small smile. Tonaga gave back his usual boyish grin and went away, leaving the two in a cold silence.

"So..."

"So! Before practice, it would be better to get to know each other..." _At least, that's what my sister said we should do first. _"But that's boring and it's obvious we're both unenthusiastic about it, so let's just go."

Kurusu nods and follows her as she makes her way to the first practice room she finds empty along the corridor. It looks like a regular classroom, with armchairs, a chalkboard and piano. She closes the door safely behind her and makes her way to the piano lying unused at the far right corner of the room.

"I'm not unenthusiastic about learning about you," Kurusu points out as he sat down on the chair nearest to her. "You said you were born in Nagoya."

"I never said that. I said I lived _longest _in Nagoya," Kanon clarifies. "I was born in Tochigi Prefecture. But why does that matter?"

"Don't you listen to me at all?" Kurusu snapped. "I lived in Nagoya before moving to Tokyo too."

"What of it?"

"What do you mean '_what of it'_?"

"Nagoya is a big place, if you don't know. There's a slim chance we knew each other, so don't count on it."

"Okay, okay! I was just looking for something to talk about, geez."

Another long silence falls inside the room.

Kanon clears her throat uncomfortably. "So... you're pals with Tonaga?"

"Acquaintances... of sorts. His room is just across mine so we see each other often, that's all. We're not buddy-buddies yet."

"Yet," Kanon repeats to herself. She groans loudly and rests her fingers onto the piano keys, resulting in a few high-pitched notes. "Well, why are we just sitting around here?"

"Yeah, about that..." Kurusu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I can't actually play my violin right now because the bow snapped in half."

"Already? Class just started and you already broke something?" Kanon said incredulously, shaking her head. "Some idol you are."

"It's not my fault my roommate dropped _all his bags _into my violin case. I'm lucky enough to have only the bow broken and not the entire violin!" Kurusu defended irritably, glaring at her with his bright blue eyes. "Blame Natsuki, not me," he mumbled.

"Well, complain all you want. When will you get it fixed?"

"I'll just have the one at home brought here," Kurusu answered with another shrug. "Relax."

"Don't you tell me to relax. I already have Tonaga doing that, so I don't need you to be his echo."

"Geez, you sure have a temper. Is that a given for redheads or something?"

"Well you have an annoying voice. Is that a given for middle-school students?" Kanon retorts, recalling Jinguji's much-appreciated advice. A small smirk curled her lips, seeing Kurusu's face morph from dumbfounded to completely annoyed.

"I'm not in middle-school! I'm _fifteen years old _for goodness' sake!" Kurusu said exasperatedly, gesturing wildly in emphasis. "Don't ever bring that up!"

"Whatever you say, Kurusu-chan."

"Shut up! If you're going to call me like that, it might was well be Kurusu-_sama_, understand!"

"Oh, _sama_? Who do you think you are? Royalty?"

He huffs and simply answers back with a long glower. Kanon laughed to herself. _Looks like I hit the mark there_.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

_I'm sure that someday,_  
><em>you'll understand.<em>

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Title: <em>April – Ambivalence – 04<em>  
>Words: 2 307<p>

Title Derivation: "_A__mbivalence_"is a song by Terashima Takuma from G. Addict's first mini-album, _signal_. _Ambivalence _comes from the world _ambivalent_, meaning to have mixed, different or even undecided thoughts about something or someone. This shows the just-starting partnership between Kurusu Syo and Kanon.

Opening/Ending Lines: The opening and endings lines are taken from the song _Welcome to the Brand New World_, which is by yukana along with Shimono Hiro and Kugimiya Rie from _The Scene of DRAGON CRISIS! _album. I suggest everyone listen to this song!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_All things familiar in _Voices Turn Into Miracles_ are the sole ownership of their respective copyright holders, namely _broccoli, UTA*PRI project, ELEMENTS GARDEN _and other respectable producers, record labels, composers, arrangers, singers and more_._ I only own Original Characters, added plot and the like._

_**Reprinting, reposting and/or redistributing without formal and written permission is against my law.**_


	5. EGOISTIC

…

…

…

**EGOISTIC**

**~x~**

_I'm a hero, as long there no hard difficulties in front of me.  
><em>_go do what your heart's telling you to do!_

…

…

…

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <em>Voices Turn Into Miracles ‒

"_Oh, _sama_? Who do you think you are? Royalty?"_

_He huffs and simply answers back with a long glower. Kanon laughed to herself._ Looks like I hit the mark there.

* * *

><p><em>It's weird how this place can be so quiet at night… compared to the incredible noise at day, <em>Kanon mused absently, zipping up her jacket halfway as she walked the silent halls on the way to the school's store for her routine nightly drink of hot chocolate. Familiar names were engraved on bronze plaques on each room's door she passed by… _Nanami – Shibuya… Tachibana – Hayashi…_

"Yo, Hoshino-chan!"

"AGH!"

"Hey, don't flip out." A familiar, amused chuckle breaks the silence – maybe along with Kanon's surprised mini-scream. "I'm no ghost, chill out."

Kanon glared at her most unwelcome companion's teasing grin. "_Bye, Tonaga_," she finally said.

"How _un_polite, Miss Hoshino."

She huffed, preparing to spin on her heel and get at least a foot or two away from the dark-haired, annoying boy. "It's _impolite_, idiot."

"Ah, yes. Now can I follow in your verbally-correct footsteps? At least until I reach the store as well? Or am I too unwelcome for Her Highness and have to stay a foot away?"

"It would be nice if I said 'yes' to that last bit and you'd actually do it."

"But I wouldn't."

"Exactly." Kanon rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Just close that mouth of yours, Tonaga, and walk."

"Yes, Miss Hoshino!"

"And stop calling me 'Miss', will you?"

"But isn't it polite?"

"Closing your mouth is polite."

He made a closed-lip grin and followed behind her noisily, humming a song from the recently-debuted-but-widely-loved idol SHIZUKA's latest single through his unopened mouth. Kanon groaned. _Good grief. You don't know anything, do you?_

* * *

><p>"So tell me –"<p>

"Weren't you supposed to be keeping your mouth closed?"

"– how was first day for you?"

_How was first day? _Kanon paused, gathering her thoughts. _How _was _first day?_

"Interesting," was the first thing that came to mind. "Definitely interesting."

"Not as interesting as A's though," Tonaga pointed out shrugging. "A _cat_ joined in the pairing, how cute."

"You knew about that too?"

"Naturally. I _do _have a roommate."

"Funny, I thought no one would want to be your roommate."

"Sometimes you need to be nicer to me."

"Okay, I'll decide on the times when I will be. Not tonight. Or ever."

"You amuse me."

"You annoy me."

"Good."

"Good?"

"It means you notice me."

Kanon huffed. _Men and their weird thinking_. "Ah, right, so from now on, I'll ignore you."

"Meaning I'd annoy you more!"

_GOOD GRIEF, there's no way to get rid of this guy! _Kanon fumed silently, crossing her arms over her chest and walking faster.

Tonaga laughed, just a few steps behind her. "Nope, there's no way to get rid of me, you know."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for getting her back early, Tonaga," Risa said with a small shrug. Kanon quirked a brow.<p>

"So what, he's my _entourage_ now!" she yelled.

"Hush, Mistress Kanon. You'll wake up the whole corridor." Tonaga laughed mockingly, his blue eyes twinkling in the incandescent lighting of the school's hallways. Kanon aimed what she honestly thought was a well-earned kick at his knee – and missed.

"With that annoying noise you call a laugh, you might just do that before I do," she retorted before spinning on her heel and marching back inside her and Risa's dorm, her face contorted in irritation.

"Goodnight, Madame!" Tonaga called after her jokingly, at the same time keeping his voice a _little_ bit quieter. He turned back to Risa, who was smiling amusedly. "Goodnight to you too, Tachibana."

"You too. And thanks for keeping Kanon company."

"Can't have the poor girl going insane, right?"

"_I can hear you!_" Kanon's voice rang from inside the room.

"And _I _can hear _you!_" Tonaga answered back, rolling his eyes. "Hope to see you again tomorrow, Miss!"

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kanon-san! <em>Hold on!" Haruka called frantically, chasing after her classmate while trying to stuff a small blue notepad back into her open bag. "Kanon-san!"

"Come on, Haruka! We can't be late on the _first week_! Hurry!" Kanon said in a panicked tone, forcing herself to turn back and take the other girl's bag and close it up. "Come on, come on."

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't entertain Tomochika-san during breakfast!" Haruka whined-wheezed, shaking her head as she and Kanon started sprinting towards the S Class room.

"How was _I _supposed to know that they weren't having any lessons for 9AM today?" Kanon cried, shaking her head.

"Well, if you'd only checked your watch or – _there!_"

"Yes, we're _saved!_"

Haruka's bright yellow eyes widened in glee as soon as they caught sight of the four or five S Class students heading into their room casually – meaning _class isn't in session_.

Gold, orange and blue things blurs to their right as they slow down into a brisk walk, trying to catch their breath.

"Oh, you two." A deep chuckle followed. "You aren't going to get in trouble just by being late a few minutes in class."

"Hey, hey, Jinguji. Don't _encourage_ them," a much sharper, though a bit high-pitched voice reprimanded.

"You're only saying that because you'll get in trouble as well, Ochibi."

"My name is_ KURUSU SYO, _thank you very much!"

"Jinguji, don't stress out the poor child."

"I'm not a _child_! I'm fifteen-years-old and I demand to be treated like –"

"Stop bickering in the hallway and get into class, _all five of you_." Said group of five caught sight of Hyuga-sensei's stern glare and started walking to class, as if nothing had happened.

"I should stop paying attention to you people," Kanon muttered, glaring at Kurusu.

"Who asked you to listen, anyway? If you'd ignored us, you wouldn't be scolded too," the little blond retorted, rolling his crystal-blue eyes at her.

"If you hadn't picked a fight, we would've _all _gotten in class, Ochibi." _I like that nickname. It's kinda catchy_. Kanon laughed inwardly as Kurusu's face contorted into one of pure annoyance.

"Great, you as well."

"Welcome to the group, Kanon-chan."

* * *

><p>Kurusu Syo let out a loud noise in disbelief, along with Jinguji and a few other students who had apparently rushed their breakfasts.<p>

"…so today, all of you are to get to know your respective partners, save for the ones taking dual-courses," Hyuga-sensei finished, completely ignoring the mixed reactions from his batch of students. Some were looking excited at the thought of not having to take classes for the day. Others – like Kanon – looked very unenthusiastic about the task.

"Like I'd want to spend time with the little egotistical boy named Kurusu Syo," Kanon mumbled, blocking out the noise her classmates were making with their constant comments and questions.

"So no classes?" Tonaga simplified hopefully, grinning.

"For _you_, yes," Hyuga-sensei said with the merest smirk. "You need to take as much lessons as possible since you're working alone."

"_WHAT?_"

"Too bad for you, Tonaga. I have the day off!" Kurusu sighed in relief.

"This is not a rest day, Kurusu. You all need to familiarize yourselves with your partners. I'll be roaming the school once first period is over to check on each pair. If I don't find you together at all, without a good excuse, well… let's not find out."

The girl with the dreamy smile who sits near the window raised a hand. "I forgot to ask yesterday, Sensei, but how does grading _work _in Saotome? I don't really understand the concept…"

_Oh yeah. Sis didn't have time to give me the basics… _"Me neither," Kanon agreed.

Half of the class nodded. Hyuga-sensei made a small roll of his eyes, but then somehow remembered that the grading of students here weren't like regular schools and shook his head.

"Alright, let's go over the basics." He started to write down a basic chart on the chalkboard. "Now, since we don't really _need _to compute grades for you since almost everything depends on your skills and not on academics, this is how we grade." He rapped on board with his knuckles, calling everyone's attention.

"So the way composers and idols are assessed are completely different?" Ichinose said.

"Naturally. Idols – " he pointed on the left column, where the word **IDOL** was written "– are trained in different classes. You are not just singers. As _idols_, you're also actors and performers. There are also other minorities, like voice acting and modeling."

"How stressful," Tonaga muttered, sighing.

"Composers, on the other hand, are also trained basically in being _producers_ as well, to make sure that once you make it into the industry, things aren't too difficult to make sense out of. There are also classes you have to attend that we used to offer only to idols, which include individual, instrument-specific lessons, as well as writing and arranging."

_Really? So now I have to write lyrics too?_

"So, let's go to _grading_. Most grading only happens during recording tests at the end of every month, all with a specific theme. For example, if we do BGMs for April, then by the end of the month, the BGM set is graded in terms of how it fits the theme given. There's _S_, being the highest, _A, B, C _and _D_ being the lowest."

He motioned to the chalkboard again, where the specific numbers for each rank is shown.

_'S – 100-90'_

_'A – 80-89'_

_'B – 70-79'_

_'C – 60-69'_

_'D – below 59'_

"The grades of idols also depend on the performance of composers, and vice-versa. In other words, if, let's say Kurusu fails, Hoshino's grades will be dragged down too."

"No need to make me the one fail, Sensei," Kurusu complained, beside Kanon, twirling his pen absently.

"It was just an example," Kanon said bluntly, shooting him a brief glare.

"Example or not, I never fail," he said proudly.

"Anyways," Hyuga-sensei interrupted loudly, "that's the basics of grading."

"And in the end?" the same girl who started the discussion asked again.

"In the end, for the graduation audition, your grades carry little relevance, but they will still affect you. If, let's say, you _do _win the audition, but your grades are bordering on a B or C, then you will not debut immediately."

"So it's like graduating but still having to take summer classes," Aogawa said simply.

"More or less, yes."

"_Uwah_, that sounds pretty cool~"

"Cool? You mean difficult, right?"

"I don't mind."

"It does sound fair."

"Fair is the only way to describe it."

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

_even if I'm conceited  
>there's something that I want to protect<em>

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Title: <em>April – EGOISTIC – 05<em>

Words: 1 715

Title Derivation: "_EGOISTIC_" is a song by Miyano Mamoru from his latest album, _FANTASISTA_.

Opening/Ending Lines: The lyrics are taken from the song which is also the namesake of this chapter, Miyano Mamoru's _EGOISTIC_. Translations are solely credited to _ichigohaatsu from LiveJournal_.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_All things familiar in _Voices Turn Into Miracles_ are the sole ownership of their respective copyright holders, namely _broccoli, UTA*PRI project, ELEMENTS GARDEN _and other respectable producers, record labels, composers, arrangers, singers and more_._ I only own Original Characters, added plot and the like._

_**Reprinting, reposting and/or redistributing without formal and written permission is against my law.**_


	6. afternoon carnival, part one

…

…

**afternoon carnival**

**~x~**

…

…

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <em>Voices Turn Into Miracles ‒

_"The grades of idols also depend on the performance of composers, and vice-versa. In other words, if, let's say Kurusu fails, Hoshino's grades will be dragged down too."_

_"No need to make me the one fail, Sensei," Kurusu complained, beside Kanon, twirling his pen absently._

_"It was just an example," Kanon said bluntly, shooting him a brief glare._

_"Example or not, I never fail," he said proudly._

* * *

><p>Shibuya Tomochika brandished a purple-and-yellow piece of paper in the air, grinning madly in a way that made Kanon and all her tablemates worry about their friend's sanity. The only person who didn't seem to mind the red-head's unique brand of hyperactive-ness was Haruka, who smiled just a bit wider at the mention of her long-time idol HAYATO.<p>

"We are _so _going to watch!" Tomochika slammed down her hand on the table, earning hushes from the others students around them. She ignored them smoothly, but lowered her tone just a bit. "Right?"

"Of course!" Haruka answered enthusiastically, nodding wildly. Her entire existence seemed to glow at the thought of seeing her idol-plus-role-model HAYATO. "I wouldn't pass this kind of chance for anything."

Risa and Kanon simply nodded, knowing that they couldn't top Haruka's devotion to the idol even if they tried.

"Perfect! A day of girl-bonding and relaxation is exactly what this girl needs." Tomochika settled back down and slipped the small poster back into her bag. "And every girl needs that."

"It's only been a week, Tomochika," Risa pointed out, twisting her fork into her pasta absently. "Things are still pretty easy."

Tomochika scoffed, poking what's left of the ice in her glass with the straw. "When given time to relax, _you should relax_. Who knows? You might not get a chance next time, right?"

"How inspirational, Tomochika."

"And didn't I already tell you to call me 'Tomo-chan'?" She quirked a brow. "Well, you should."

"Does it make a difference?" Kanon asked to herself. Tomochika smacked her on the shoulder affectionately – but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt. Kanon held back a grimace and rolled her eyes instead. _For a girl of Tomochika's degree, she can certainly deliver a good smack._

"Come on, Kanon-chan. We're all friends here."

"Try telling me that again once the Graduation Auditions are here, alright, Tomo-chan?"

"_D'aw_, I knew we'd get along, Kanon-chan!"

* * *

><p>A little more than twelve hours later, at around half-past 9AM, Haruka, Risa and Kanon were waiting (impatiently) at the main entrance for the a certain, boisterous redhead, who had <em>specifically told them to come before 9AM<em>.

"Five more minutes standing here and I'm going alone," Kanon mumbled, although not entirely feeling irritated. If there was something she learned living with her mother, it was to learn to put up with poorly-managed meeting times and 'deadlines'.

"She told me she had something she forgot," Haruka said quietly.

"Probably her purse or something."

"Here she is," Risa pointed out, her bespectacled eyes immediately detecting an unmistakable shade of thick, maroon-ish-red hair through the small crowd of students coming and going.

"Okay, ready to go?" Tomochika beamed at all of them, oblivious of the fact that she had missed the scheduled meeting time she had set herself. "Oh, why do you look so down all of a sudden? That's no way to start the day! Come on, smile – Why are you looking at me like that, Kanon-chan?"

Kanon sighed and shrugged dismissively. "Oh, nothing."

"Well, come on, then! We can't stand around forever, right?" Tomochika winked. The trio suppressed a collective groan.

* * *

><p>"Uwah, it looks like half the school decided to hang-out for today, huh?" Haruka said thoughtfully as Tomochika busied herself with window-shopping, pointing excitedly at various clothes Haruka couldn't put any proper names on.<p>

"Looks like it," Kanon agreed absently, focusing instead on not bumping against anyone or tripping due to the number of people walking here and there and simply _everywhere_.

"Tomochika, don't you think it's a good idea to get to the venue sooner so we could avoid the HAYATO-mob from trampling us later?" Risa asked, not even bothering to crane her neck any other direction except forward.

"Oh, psh, it's more than three hours before the live, and it'll be an open area anyway," Tomochika said carelessly, waving her hand dismissively.

"Yes, but – "

"Ah-ah! No buts. We have to do girl-bonding, that's our agenda for the day, understood?" the redhead said sternly, her face unusually determined.

Haruka was the first to sigh in defeat. "Alright, alright, girl-bonding."

A song was echoing faintly thanks to the numerous speakers set up around the activity area, where several fans and staff were getting ready for HAYATO's live. Haruka, being the kind of girl who (despite having HAYATO as her true idol) has only attended real-life concerts a handful of times, looked around excitedly, her golden eyes shining brightly.

"Uwah~" she simply breathed, almost stumbling into someone had Tomochika not caught her arm.

"Watch where you're going there, Haru-chan!" Tomochika said swiftly, sending Haruka a small smile as she pulled her friend back.

"E-eh! A-ah, I'm sorry!" Haruka stammered, as if coming out of a trance, and bowing down apologetically to a purple-haired someone.

"Hmm? Oh, I hadn't been watching my step carefully either!" the person apologized, her voice rather an odd tone – one of a southern dialect that was carefully refined and cultured over the years. A small laugh followed. "I'm very sorry."

Tomochika immediately perked, recognizing the unique tone. "Sa-Saki – I mean, Aoi!"

"I knew I'd somehow see you here. Risa-san's here too." The purple-haired girl smiled kindly. "Oh, and friends from S Class…?"

Risa nodded. "Mm, my roommate, Hoshino Kanon, and Tomochika's roommate, Nanami Haruka," she introduced, gesturing from one girl to the next.

"I've heard those names before. A friend of mine says you two are talented pianists," the girl said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "Anyways, my name is Sakimura Aoi, but Aoi is fine. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you," Kanon replied.

"I wouldn't really say talented…" Haruka corrected embarassedly, shaking her head.

"Oh, stop being the modest girl you are, Haru-chan," Tomochika said loudly. "She's amazing – the _best_."

"I can accept 'amazing', but 'best' is something you'd need to work out with a couple of pianists from A Class, too," Aoi pointed out simply.

"Ah, that's right! Her partner's Hijirikawa-san," Risa added swiftly.

"I've heard several things about you from Ren-san," Aoi said to Haruka and Kanon. "Kanon-san, your partner is Kurusu-san, right? And Haruka-san's partner is Ichinose-san?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I wish you all the best, then. Are you here for HAYATO's live? Knowing Tomochika-san, you must be."

"We definitely are! And you?"

"Not my first agenda, although it'd be nice to watch… Maybe if I won't feel tired by this afternoon, I'd stay for a song or two."

"Why don't you come along with us, then?" Tomochika suggested brightly, taking Aoi's hands into her own. "It seems you're all alone, after all. Girls have to stick together, don't we?"

Aoi laughed. "I suppose; why not?"

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

_part one – afternoon carnival_

…

…

* * *

><p>Title: <em>April – afternoon carnival – 006, part one<em>

Words: 1 107

Title Derivation: "_afternoon carnival_" is a BGM track by Elements Garden, found in _Uta no Prince-sama Original Soundtrack Vol.3_.

Opening/Ending Lines: –

* * *

><p>From the Author –<p>

_I'm so sorry this took so long to be posted up! I had a brief block on how to carefully create a transition between this chapter and the next. Originally, the next chapter and this chapter were in one file, but I decided that putting this update off any longer will drive me insane. See how much I love you guys? Sorry for the half-baked chapter, and let's now welcome~_ Aoi-san! _I enjoyed creating her especially since I'm in a huge Suzumura Kenichi/Sakamoto Maaya fangirl mood – so if you find anything that resembles any of those two seiyuu in Aoi-san, then I made her like that intentionally (sharp slap for Suzumura-song reference here, please!)._

_Enjoy. And maybe leave a review, because more reviews contribute to sooner updates._

_Love, Rai._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_All things familiar in _Voices Turn Into Miracles (also _koe ga kiseki ni kawaru, koekiseki_)_ are the sole ownership of their respective copyright holders, namely _broccoli, UTA*PRI project, ELEMENTS GARDEN _and more_._ I only own Original Characters, added plot and the like._

_**Reprinting, reposting and/or redistributing without formal and written permission are against my law.**_


	7. afternoon carnival, part two

…

…

…

**afternoon carnival**

**~x~**

…

…

…

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <em>Voices Turn Into Miracles ‒

_Tomochika immediately perked, recognizing the unique tone. "Sa-Saki – I mean, Aoi!"_

"_I knew I'd somehow see you here. Risa-san's here too." The purple-haired girl smiled kindly. "Oh, and friends from S Class…?"_

_Risa nodded. "Mm, my roommate, Hoshino Kanon, and Tomochika's roommate, Nanami Haruka," she introduced, gesturing from one girl to the next._

"_I've heard those names before. A friend of mine says you two are talented pianists," the girl said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "Anyways, my name is Sakimura Aoi, but Aoi is fine. It's a pleasure to meet you both."_

* * *

><p>Kanon looked up thoughtfully from her seat, stirring the already melted milkshake she had bought fifteen minutes ago. The slowly graying sky made her fidgety, restless.<p>

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Haruka asked, voicing her concern over the weather. The yellow-eyed girl looked down at her plate, which once held a blueberry cupcake, and frowned wistfully. "I hope not."

"It won't!" Tomochika assured them loudly, causing a pair sitting at a table near theirs to look at her weirdly, before turning back to their meal. "Trust me."

"Trust Tomochika-san," Aoi agreed, smiling very slightly, though not looking entirely convinced herself. "Rain or shine, songs must be sung."

"Didn't Ringo-sensei say that once?" Risa pointed out.

"Did he? I liked that quote," Aoi said absently, nodding to herself. She tapped her spoon against her plate accidentally, making her wince. "Sorry," she said self-consciously.

Kanon glanced at her strangely, and then shook her head. "Well, if we want to avoid the rain, _and _get a good spot for the live, we'd better get going."

"She's right," Haruka agreed. "I wouldn't want to be soaked while listening to HAYATO-sama. But at least I have an umbrella here, just in case."

Tomochika sighed. "Alright, alright, sweethearts. We'll get going, then."

* * *

><p>The activity area burst with light when the ever-cheery, ever-popular HAYATO's voice boomed through the speakers – maybe even loud enough to be heard from the Academy's courtyard. Fangirls (and boys) cheered, making the noise enough to deprive someone of hearing capacity.<p>

Haruka perked immediately despite the huge crowd around her and clapped her hardest as soon as the first song played – it was one of HAYATO's earlier songs, with a slightly fast beat not completely unlike those songs he sang nowadays. The lyrics echoed in her mind with clarity – she couldn't completely follow the lyrics vocally due to the people screaming around her.

'_Gonna get your heart!'_

HAYATO beamed at his fans, his face shining because of something beyond the light. The way his ever-bright smile glowed made Haruka feel fulfilled and almost perfect – perhaps it was because she considered him her one of the few, crucial people who unknowingly inspired and pushed her forward. All she knew was seeing HAYATO's smiling face, which he dedicated to loyal fans like her, filled her with a new sort of energy.

And then suddenly, there was something wet that touched the very tip of her nose. Haruka looked up and saw the sky had turned into a gloomy shade of gray – the shade that meant only one thing: rain. She could not be discouraged, however. She pulled out the umbrella she had the sense to bring (but had initially intended to use it for sun and not rain) and opened it, along with a third of the crowd.

"Thanks, Haru-chan," Tomochika told her, taking the umbrella and holding it up higher to support her height. "There, now you can enjoy the show!"

Haruka flashed Tomochika a radiant smile and turned her eyes back to HAYATO. He was just saying something about how he was going to 'make the _very slightest_ changes' to his live plan.

"Looks like it's going _rain_, isn't it?" he asked, his voice still cheerful, his mood _far _from dampened. He waited for the crowd to react – and react they did. For reasons Kanon did not realize, the crowd began to fall silent.

Haruka caught sight of her friend's confusion and nudged her gently. "He's referring to a song. It's a very nice song."

"Oh."

"HAYATO-sama has ventured into lots of genres and tunes, you know. His voice is very flexible." Haruka's face shone with admiration. Kanon knew better to distract her from the show and asked no more.

At the exact moment the soft intro of whatever song HAYATO was going to sing next, it began to drizzle.

_'the gentle rain heals everything_

_these beloved tears - gave me strength I can believe in_

_as we search for what's beyond the rainbow_…_'_

* * *

><p>"I see you enjoyed the show, Haruka-san," Aoi commented, smiling, as the four girls walked back to the academy together, their footsteps and voices accompanied by the soft <em>pitter-patter <em>of the drops of rain coming from above.

"I definitely did! The way HAYATO- sang '_Rain_' to match the weather was a nice touch. Just shows how much he enjoys his job as an idol," Tomochika said. "I'm glad we got to spend this day together, sweethearts."

"I've never had this much fun in my life," Haruka pointed out, looking particularly happier, livelier – perhaps HAYATO-ness was contagious. "I'm really glad, too."

"Count me in," Kanon added after a moment. She then looked at Tomochika. "You were right, Tomochika. I gotta hand it to you – you know what a girl needs."

"Oh, girls, just trust Tomo-chan!" Tomochika stated grandly, gesturing flawlessly and flipping back her maroon curls.

"It was very nice to meet you two as well," Aoi addressed Kanon and Haruka, smiling. "Thanks for letting me join you."

"Oh, such a formal girl!" Tomochika said exasperatedly. "Loosen up, Aoi-chan! You're welcome to join us any time, any day!"

"Mhm!" Haruka agreed, nodding. "The more the merrier – me, Tomochika-san, Kanon-san, Aoi-san, and Risa-san~"

"I told you to call me 'Tomo-chan'!"

"'Risa-san' sounds really formal, Haruka…"

"Kanon's just fine."

Haruka merely smiled – this day will be officially part of her personal cache of memories in Saotome. The day she, Nanami Haruka, earned so many friends.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

_part two – afternoon carnival_

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Title: <em>April – afternoon carnival – 006, part two<em>

Words: 881

Title Derivation: "_afternoon carnival_" is a BGM track by Elements Garden, found in _Uta no Prince-sama: Maji LOVE 1000% Original Soundtrack Vol.3_.

Opening/Ending Lines: –

Insert Songs: The first song I mention HAYATO "singing" (with the lyric, _gonna get your heart!_) is **Steal! **by Miyano Mamoru, track 2 of WONDER. The second is **Rain**, track 11 of BREAK. If you'd like to listen to the parts/snippets of songs I included in the chapter, and the chorus, you may go to one of my many blogs [listento-thewind_blogspot_com] (substitute the underscores with dots) and go to the only post there so far...

* * *

><p><strong>A message from the AUTHOR, Cherry Shimono –<strong>

_Hey, guys! Sorry the lack of updates, but life's been a serious drag. How I missed the fanfiction world! So how's life, guys? Right now, I'm patiently waiting for the results of the two university entrance exams I've taken in the last two months – exams to **two **of the top 4 universities in my country! I'm really nervous, because I'll be going up against some seventy-thousand applicants in one college, and possible just as much in the other._

_I'm aiming to get into my Accountancy-and-International-Studies-Major-in-Japanese course! Please pray for my success in entering my One-True-University and taking my One-True-Dual-Course!_

_This chapter's a bit short, isn't it? HONTO ni GOMEN NE! I'll try and make it up in the next!_

_Always,  
><em>_Cherry_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_All things familiar in _Voices Turn Into Miracles_ are the sole ownership of their respective copyright holders, mainly _broccoli, UTA*PRI project, ELEMENTS GARDEN, Lantis _and more_._ I only own Original Characters, added plot and the like._

_**Reprinting, reposting and/or redistributing without formal and written permission are against my law.**_


End file.
